The herein described subject matter relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device including a variable resistance material layer.
As electronic appliances become lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller, demand for highly integrated semiconductor devices has been increasing. In addition, a three-dimensional (3D) memory device including a variable resistance material layer and a selection device layer and having a crossed point structure has been suggested. As a selection device layer for the 3D memory device, a memory device including a chalcogenide material showing an Ovonic threshold switching characteristic has been suggested.